


Ночь приручённых

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mini, Minor OOC, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, UST with resolving, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016, could be au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда то, что кажется сложным до невозможности, оказывается очень простым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь приручённых

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация (автор: KeyHof (keyhof.diary.ru); исходники: скетч niro0324_2 (twitter.com/niro0324_2), вставочная карта Arslan Senki TV; размер: 1678 x 640)

     Вино закончилось непозволительно быстро.  
    Кубад сперва долгим, тяжёлым, укоряющим взглядом смотрел на бурдюк, отчего тот будто бы скручивался ещё больше. Потом отбросил его и встал, раздумывая, стоит ли звать слугу или самому идти за новым. Слуги наверняка уже спали, ординарец – восторженный мальчишка без шаха в голове – тоже благополучно уснул за порогом, обнимая новенький меч. Кубад разбудил его аккуратным пинком под зад и отправил спать в отведённую ему комнату.  
      Но теперь ему точно пришлось идти самому. Тем более что с тех пор, как в Пешаваре начали появляться мрачные тени, убивающие то одного, то другого одинокого солдата, рядовые боялись лишний раз бродить по крепости. Только небольшими отрядами, с подозрением косясь по сторонам… дёргать их из-за того, что у марзбана закончилась выпивка? Да ну, ещё чего!  
      Кубад – не фифа какая, он и сам сходит. И он не боится ни дэвов, ни призраков.  
И всё же, когда после долгого прохода по тёмному коридору, он внезапно обнаружил тусклый свет в кухне, удивился и положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, Кубад замедлил шаг, по-кошачьи крался вдоль стены… и едва не запнулся о маленького зверька, который ворчливо встретил его у порога.  
      Волчонок. Ощерил зубы и нахмурил лобастую серую морду. Кубад разом успокоился, присел на корточки, чтобы погладить мелкого сторожа, но тот оскалился ещё больше и шустро юркнул за ногу хозяину. Или не-хозяину.  
      – Волчий братик, – усмехнулся Кубад, рассматривая Исфана снизу вверх, привычно застревая взглядом то на не по-мужски тонких запястьях, то на впадинке под кадыком. – Значит, это ты здесь хозяйничаешь?  
      Исфан фыркнул и отвернулся к плите:  
      – У меня каша выкипит, если я буду с тобой болтать. – Кубад продолжал усмехаться. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: вид вечно строгого, прямого как копьё Исфана, готовящего молочную кашу, заставлял что-то внутри него умиляться почти по-отечески.  
      Потому что это выглядело слишком очаровательно. И волчата, опять же. Серый – осторожная злюка – сверкал на него глазами из-за исфанового голенища и ворчал, рыжебокий – любопытничал, подкрадываясь и принюхиваясь. Кубад протянул руку и дал чёрному носу ткнуться в ладонь.  
      – Бахрам? Я помню, что его зовут Бахрам. Хороший мальчик, – он не трепал зверя за ушами – всё-таки не собака, но говорил с теплом и лаской в голосе и, кажется, волчонку это нравилось, он подбирался всё ближе и смело обнюхивал пальцы и запястье. – Странно, что его не раздражает запах вина.  
      – Ты мало выпил? Не похоже на тебя.  
      – Да. Вино закончилось, – Кубад вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая сожаление, но Исфан всё равно стоял к нему спиной и не оценил. – Я шёл к погребам, но решил проверить, кто жжёт лампу на кухне. В такой час.  
      Исфан пожал плечами.  
      – Ну, и раз это ты, я пойду дальше.  
      – Спокойной дороги, – пожелал Исфан, и Кубад рассмеялся:  
      – Разве ты не должен был предложить мне остаться? Или дать повод принести вино сюда и распить его на двоих?  
      Вот теперь Исфан обернулся, свёл тёмные брови к переносице – недовольная мина, подхваченная у Шапура – и спросил:  
      – Зачем бы мне? – Кубад не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Он молча встал на ноги и собрался уходить. Исфан смотрел на него с видимым недоуменным интересом.  
      – Почему тебе так хочется остаться? – спросил он. – Нет собутыльника?  
      – Нет. Да… – Кубад отмахнулся. – Мне и без собутыльника неплохо пьётся.  
      – Тогда почему? – Исфан разлил кашу по мисочкам и отставил остывать. – Я почти не пью. Не умею, быстро хмелею. А теперь ещё и ребята нервничают от запаха.  
      «Ребята» – это, значит, волчата. Кубад хмыкнул, вновь поймав себя на том, что начинает улыбаться от тепла, разливающегося внутри. А Исфан недовольно хмурился, считая, наверное, что Кубад смеётся над его молодостью и неумением пить.  
      – Шапур тоже редко и мало пил, – сказал Кубад, пытаясь оправдать свою улыбку.  
      – Да, – мрачно согласился Исфан, и оба замолкли.  
      Надо было уйти, но ноги Кубада словно приросли к полу. Он вздохнул. Бахрам лёг на бок, уложив голову ему на носок сапога. Его серый братец – Кейван, Кубад и это имя запомнил – тоже поуспокоился, хотя всё ещё прятался за своего кормильца и защитника. Исфан стоял, скрестив руки на груди и опершись поясницей о столешницу. Молчание его совсем не тяготило.  
      А Кубада – наоборот. Он впервые по-настоящему оказался один на один с братом друга (волки всё-таки были не в счёт) в спокойной обстановке, и ему хотелось поговорить. Его тянуло тронуть, взять своенравного мальчишку за плечи, потребовать объяснений – когда он успел так вытянуться, стать выше кряжистого Шапура? Зачем он так возмужал? Когда успел стать упрямым гордецом? Кубад изнывал, Кубад жевал изнутри нижнюю губу и пытался подобрать слова.  
      Хотелось вкрадчиво спросить – отчего ты не хочешь со мной пить? Хотелось трясти и требовать ответа – ты ненавидишь меня за предательство на Атропатене? Ты думаешь, я мог спасти Шапура, а не спас? Ты винишь меня в его смерти? А больше или меньше бродячего музыканта, который выпустил стрелу, милосердно оборвавшую жизнь твоему брату, а ты, узнав, готов был растерзать его на части на глазах у принца и толпы дворян? Что бы ты сделал со мной?

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Hpvh3EJr.jpg)

  
      «Что ты делаешь со мной? – с внезапной мукой подумал он. – У меня же сейчас голова разорвётся от переполняющих её вопросов. Давай, скажи мне – иди, куда шёл! Окати презрением. Эй, это же я, Кубад. Пьяница, предатель, дезертир. Лучший друг того, кого ты любил больше собственной жизни, и тот, кого так по-глупому тянет и тянет к тебе вот уже сколько лет…»  
      И пока он терзался, Исфан, как ни в чём не бывало, отлип от стола, капнул кашей на запястье, проверяя, достаточно ли остыла, и поставил перед щенками. Улыбнулся, провёл ногтями по загривкам, пригладил шерсть, пока зверёныши лакали, почавкивая от удовольствия, проговорил строго-ласковое «не торопитесь»…  
      Кубад помнил, как Исфан объяснил желание выходить и воспитать найденных в Туране волчат. Шапур когда-то взял в долг у волков жизнь младшего брата, Исфан сейчас отдавал долги. Никто не удивился.  
      – Ты знаешь, – внезапно спросил Кубад, – что тебя считают оборотнем?  
      И Исфан впервые за весь разговор улыбнулся ему:  
      – Конечно же, знаю.  
      Он легко поднялся, встал напротив Кубада – неудобно встал, слишком близко, в слепой зоне со стороны вырванного глаза. Кубад развернулся, схватил за предплечья, чтобы отодвинуть, и погиб.  
      Стоял и мял пальцами жёсткие бицепсы. Рассматривал лицо – высокие скулы, разлёт тонких бровей, прямой нос, чёрные ресницы, миндалём заострившиеся уголки глаз. Сухие, сжатые в нитку губы и острый подбородок. Рассматривал заново – будто не встречал никогда прежде.  
      Будто не подкидывал, смеша мальца до икоты и дразня Шапура показной небрежностью.  
      Будто не гонял по площадке, заставляя вновь и вновь отрабатывать удар.  
      Будто не подливал вина и не смущал обещаниями познакомить с грудастой девицей, не хохотал, получая выговоры от друга.  
      Будто не ходил с ним на вылазки, не отдавал приказов, не позволял прикрывать спину.  
      Будто не отыскивал взглядом всякий раз на сборах, смотрах и советах.  
      Будто не видел в сладких до жестокости снах.  
      – Ты знаешь… – начал говорить Кубад, когда молчать стало вконец невыносимо. Лицо Исфана от раздражения заострилось ещё больше, он рявкнул:  
      – Нет! – и шатнулся вперёд.  
      Он больно треснул его лбом в переносицу, и Кубад от неожиданности ослабил хватку, но Исфан не вырвался, а наоборот, прижался крепче, носом в щеку, жадно втягивая запах.  
      – Это ты должен знать, – зло прошептал Исфан, проводя губами вдоль подбородка к уху, а по телу Кубада волнами проходила дрожь. – Что я смотрю на тебя уже почти десять лет как на идеальную сволочь, которая дразнит желанием, но никогда не ляжет со мной в постель.  
      Кубад почувствовал, как земля качнулась и собралась опрокинуть его навзничь. Пытаясь устоять, он расставил ноги шире, а треклятый пацан воспользовался этим, чтобы сунуть между – своё колено и чувствительно прихватить за яйца. Кубад сглотнул: в мошонке потяжелело, жар собрался в паху, кажется, грозя к дэвам прожечь штаны.  
      А Исфан гладил его сквозь ткань и продолжал говорить:  
      – Чем ты думал, когда касался меня, обнимал, тиская вроде бы случайно и сразу же отодвигаясь? Думал, я ничего не понимаю, не чувствую взгляда, не слышу, как меняется дыхание? Думал, я не тот, кого можно тронуть открыто, я же ублюдок, оборотень, дэвий подменыш…  
      – Нет! – Кубад легко его тряхнул. – Чушь! Этого я точно не думал. Ты же красив как… – Исфан так заломил тонкую бровь, что она буквально вспорхнула над виском. Пальцы погладили внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Кубад почти взвыл. – Как ангел! Митра без раздумий принял бы тебя в свою свиту! Но как бы я мог… Дурень! Мне всегда было наплевать, что о тебе болтают, но ты брат моего друга, и Шапур…  
      – Шапур раскатал бы тебя в тонкий блин, – прошипел Исфан, – если бы только узнал, как долго ты мучаешь ожиданием и меня, и себя. В тонкий-претонкий блин, а потом свернул бы в рулон, перевязал лентой и притащил ко мне под дверь.  
      – Да ладно?!  
      – Не веришь?! – Исфан угрожающе осклабился и поднёс губы так близко к губам, что Кубаду пришлось мотнуть головой, защищая остатки здравого смысла у обоих.  
      В этот момент от двери донеслось осторожное покашливание, и они оба, раскрасневшиеся, всклокоченные, обернулись. Заравант, явно испытывая неловкость за вмешательство, прочистил горло ещё раз и произнес:  
      – Исфан, ну ты… э-э-э… чего? Не убивай марзбана.  
      Кубад раньше Исфана сообразил, что в полутьме другой рыцарь принял их любовную перепалку за полноценную драку. «Послать бы тебя к… Джасванту, придурок неповоротливый», – мрачно подумалось Кубаду. Он отпустил Исфана, тот тоже убрал свои наглые руки, и они оба сделали по шагу назад.  
      – В самом деле, – с презрением сказал Исфан, сверкнув на Кубада своими хищными жёлтыми глазами. – Ещё раз повторится то, что было сейчас, и я повешу тебя на флагштоке главной башни.  
      – Ого, – сказал Заравант. Исфан поставил в таз для мытья пустые миски, подхватил на руки сытых полусонных волчат и прошёл мимо приятеля, оттолкнув с дороги так, что едва не впечатал в стену.  
      – Ого, – повторил Заравант и перевёл взгляд на Кубада. – Не знаю, что вы ему сказали, командир, но поверьте, он не умышленно сейчас такое ляпнул в ответ. Он же всегда… ну, как огонь! Вспыхивает ярко, злится, а потом ему самому неловко. И он… на самом деле он совсем не винит вас в смерти Шапура, я знаю, я спрашивал, просто вы напоминаете ему о нём каждый раз…  
      – Заравант, – перебил поток дружеского словоблудия Кубад. Его всё ещё потряхивало возбуждением, которое и чужое вторжение не остудило. Да дэвы его забери! Даже если бы сейчас пришло сообщение о возобновлении Тройственного союза их вечных восточных врагов, он бы нашинковал армии противников в капусту, только чтобы скорее вернуться и справиться со всем, что ему наговорил Исфан.  
      – А?  
      – Заткнись и иди, куда шёл. Мы сами разберёмся.

***

  
      Когда ошеломлённый Заравант ушёл, Кубад опёрся руками на столешницу и остался стоять, размышляя, как поступить дальше. В паху давило, но конечности сводило судорогой нелепого страха. Чего боится прославленный воин, победитель людей и нечисти? Он боится пойти за тем, кого любит.  
      В самом деле, сколько его мотало по постелям и спальникам, ни к кому не удалось привязаться так, как к злому золотоглазому мальчишке. Он ведь честно старался не приближаться лишний раз, не касаться, не смотреть – и всё равно срывался, но он даже в мыслях не допускал, глупец, что Исфан это всё отмечает и понимает.  
      Десять лет, он сказал. Наверное, с того времени, когда Шапур приволок его отлёживаться после битвы со змеем в ущелье. Когда раны гноились, тело выкручивало остатками яда, он рычал от боли, и все боялись к нему приближаться. Кроме них двоих.  
      – Да ну. Не может быть, – он произнёс это вслух и сам себе усмехнулся. – Я тогда был в слишком уж неприглядном виде.  
      – Может, – сказал Исфан. Кубад не заметил, когда тот успел вернуться и застыть в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, но лучший из его разведчиков умел так красться, что его не слышали даже туранские сторожевые псы.  
      – Я тогда болтался на грани, – покачал головой Кубад. – Почти ничего не помню, мне казалось, Азраил уже стоит у меня в изголовье.  
      – Да, – кивнул Исфан. – Я менял перевязку, а ты схватил меня за руку, назвал красавицей и попросил поцеловать перед смертью.  
      – А ты?  
      – Поцеловал. Смертельно раненым не отказывают.  
      Кубад взялся за голову, сжал виски.  
      – Не помню, – наконец соврал он. Исфан хмыкнул.  
      Помнил, конечно же. Как запустил пальцы в орехово-каштановые пряди, притягивая, перебирал, касаясь кожи на затылке. Как исследовал уголки рта, выпрашивая ласку у ускользающего языка. Как выпросил и едва не потерял сознание от восторга, когда ему начали отвечать, вжимаясь крепче, цепляя зубами губы. У поцелуя был горький вкус болезни и усталости, но в нём было достаточно робкой, обещающей страсти, что Кубаду остро захотелось жить, презрев все знаки от ангела смерти. Как бы он мог забыть об этом?  
Как он смог после – этим пренебречь?  
      – Я бы хотел попробовать ещё раз, – а вот теперь он признался абсолютно честно и взглянул на Исфана: – Ты же вернулся не для того, чтобы повесить меня прямо сейчас?  
      – Я подумаю. Я всё ещё не знаю, чего хочу больше, – он отлип от двери и подошёл к Кубаду. – Я слишком долго ждал хоть какой-то возможности, успел очароваться и разочароваться бесчисленное количество раз. А сегодня даже не смог дождаться, пока ты решишься пойти за мной, – он покачал головой. – Не знаю.  
      – А я знаю, – хрипло выдохнул в ответ Кубад, развёл руки приглашающе и поймал Исфана в объятие. Провёл ладонями по жилистой спине, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в позвоночник и с восторгом ощущая, как напрягаются и подрагивают мышцы. – Спасибо. В самом деле, я же не хочу умирать, когда в руки идёт такой подарок.  
      Исфан нахмурился, словно ждал какого-то подвоха, но Кубад уже увлёкся. Обхватил ладонями жёсткие ягодицы, сжал – боги, ни драхмы жира и мягкости, как был худосочным, так и остался… Исфан выдохнул сквозь зубы, скользнул руками под полы рубахи, разводя в стороны и укладывая горячие ладони на грудь, Кубад простонал:  
      – Зараза… – подтолкнул его к себе, ещё ближе, впечатывая пахом в пах и с ребячьим восторгом чувствуя чужое возбуждение. И только тогда они прижались друг к другу губами.  
      Наконец-то.  
      Этот поцелуй так же отличался от прошлого, как солнце отличается от луны. Лунный свет бывает ярок, но никогда – горяч, он способен указать путь, но не обогреет и не призовёт весны. В этом поцелуе было мало робости и стеснения, но много голода и какой-то обречённости, и Кубад чувствовал себя так, словно вышел из ранящей ледяной бури под колючие солнечные лучи. Но от каждого жадного касания, от каждого злого укуса по телу разливалось тепло, которого так не хватало.  
      Спустя какое-то время Исфану удалось поймать его лицо в ладони и с силой отодвинуть от себя, разрывая поцелуй. Оба тяжело дышали, оба слепо помаргивали и тёрлись друг о друга не переставая. И Кубаду нравилось, дэвы его забери!  
Нравилось сбившееся, частое дыхание. Нравились жёсткие ладони, всё ещё ускользающе пахнущие молоком и волчьей шерстью, цепляющие мозольками отросшую за день щетину. Нравилось стройное, сухощавое тело в руках, он успел забраться ладонями под ремень и бельё и мял сейчас ягодицы, прихватывая и чуть разводя, забираясь пальцами между ними, придавливая чувствительное место за мошонкой так, что у Исфана – он знал – подламывались колени и, чтоб устоять ровно, требовалось нечеловеческое усилие.  
      Исфан открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но с первого раза не смог, только сглатывал скопившуюся слюну и судорожно облизывал пересохшие губы. Кубад как завороженный следил за движениями его рта.  
      – Слушай, – наконец, выдохнул он, и Кубад, всё так же неотрывно глядя, как шевелятся его губы, кивнул: да, мол, слушаю. – Если сейчас сюда принесёт ещё кого-то, неважно, Зараванта, Туса, Джимсу, хоть самого Дариуна…  
      – Этот вроде в Экбатане.  
      – Да плевать! – Исфан рявкнул и со злостью укусил Кубада за нижнюю губу так вкусно, что тот прижмурился и едва ли не замурлыкал по-кошачьи. – Я убью любого. Ты хочешь ещё смертей в крепости?  
      – Мы свалим убийство на змеемагов, делов-то, – ухмыльнулся Кубад. – Но я тебя понял. – И прежде чем Исфан успел добавить что-либо ещё или возмутиться его планами, резко поднял и закинул на плечи.  
      Исфан только фыркнул и оперся на него локтями, чтобы не болтаться вниз головой.  
      «В рулон, значит, да? – Кубаду хотелось орать от восторга, чтобы каждый в Пешаваре знал, кого он сейчас тащил в свою комнату. – Перевязанный ленточкой?» В его воображении тут же нарисовался Исфан, с руками за головой, стянутыми и перевязанными широкой алой лентой, и видение было настолько ярким, что он даже сбился с шага на мгновение и получил чувствительный тычок локтем под рёбра.  
      – Не брыкайся, волчонок, – строго сказал Кубад и получил ещё, но поласковее, кажется, прозвище всё же понравилось. – Вымахал почти с меня ростом, заматерел – куда это годится?  
      – Надо было раньше брать, – безжалостно отозвался Исфан. – Когда я был нежнее, трепетнее и легче. – Кубад расхохотался так, что эхо гулко заплясало по коридору.  
      Он толкнул дверь в свою комнату и сгрузил добычу на тахту.  
      – Не был ты никогда нежнее и трепетнее, – с усмешкой сказал Кубад. – Даже когда был легче. А то я не помню!  
      – Не помнишь, – криво ухмыльнулся Исфан. – Но это и к лучшему. – И потянулся к его поясу.  
      Они взялись раздевать друг друга, выглаживая и лаская обнажавшиеся участки кожи. Исфан ужом вывернулся из своей рубахи, а потом потянулся к нему, привстал на коленях, прижался губами – легко, едва ощутимо – к уродливому шраму, оставшемуся от глаза, и Кубад задохнулся от ощущений. Раньше он никому не позволял прикасаться к нему: это казалось напоминанием о проигрыше. Пусть все остальные считали наоборот – он-то знал, что не смог победить подземную тварь. И Шапур знал. А Исфан?  
      Исфан зарылся пальцами в его седые волосы, перебирал пряди, массировал кожу, удерживал голову, не давая отстраниться, и дышал теплом, проходясь губами от брови к скуле. От каждого движения, от каждого лёгкого касания нервы кололо тысячей иголочек и волнами расходилась дрожь. Там, где кожа неровно срослась, Исфан вёл кончиком языка вдоль бугра, и от этой простой ласки Кубаду казалось: шрам разглаживается, и куда-то уходят болезненные воспоминания о слабости.  
      – Ты знаешь, что это след укуса аждахака? Тебе не противно… не боишься?  
      Исфан повернул его голову так, чтобы пристально заглянуть в оставшийся глаз.  
      – Ты идиот. Это тоже последствие укуса? – Кубад не удержал улыбки, ему нравилось, когда Исфан пытался шутить. А Исфан хмыкнул, поцеловал улыбающиеся губы и пояснил: – Я отбоялся своё, когда вытягивал яд ещё в первый раз. Хотя брат, конечно, сделал больше.  
      Кубад кивнул и помрачнел:  
      – Я так и не отдал ему этот долг…  
      – Сотни раз! – вспылил Исфан. – Вы сражались друг за друга, прикрывали спину, спасали жизни. Ты отдал ему сотни долгов и наделал новых. И ты можешь жрать себя сколько угодно долго, но я точно знаю, что если он и винит тебя в чём, так лишь в том, что ты всё ещё не отомстил и не отпустил эту тяжесть из памяти. Или ты думаешь, если бы вы погибли там оба, ему было бы легче?  
      – Мне было бы, – невесело усмехнулся Кубад.  
      – Тогда и говори о себе, а не о нём. – Кубад молча уткнулся ему лбом в плечо и застыл. Исфан гладил его по затылку. – Нарсес уверен, что тот туман на Атропатене – дело рук тех же тварей, что напускают морок в Пешаваре и Туране. Мы сражались с ними и с их порождениями, и мы побеждали. Когда мы убьём всех, мы отомстим за павших сполна. – Он замолк и добавил, тихо, но уверенно: – И за Шапура. Раз уж до Бодена ни ему, ни мне – не удалось добраться… мы уничтожим тех, кто управлял лузитанскими марионетками.  
      Кубад вздохнул. «Что Нарсес, что он – такие мечтатели…»  
      А потом усмехнулся, повернул голову, щекоча дыханием шею:  
      – Разве я принёс тебя сюда, чтобы слушать о планах визиря? Мне хватает их на советах.  
      – Хорошо, – внезапно легко согласился Исфан, подставляя шею под новые ласки. – Посвяти меня в свои планы.

***

  
      Когда наступило время рассматривать шрамы Исфана, Кубад признал, что это ужасно увлекательно. Следовать за беспорядочными тонкими узорами по смуглой коже, очерчивать их края пальцами и языком, по дрожи и тихим стонам определять чувствительность. Почти все были давними, уже подростком Исфан достиг нужного уровня изворотливости, чтобы больше не попадать под удары.  
      Исфан размяк от его действий, на время отдав право вести. И когда Кубад кувыркнул его на живот и начал так же исследовать спину, не протестовал и не сопротивлялся. А Кубад погладил острые лопатки, провёл двумя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, заставляя прогнуться. Коснулся рваных косых шрамов, не похожих на тонкие от мечей или звёздочки от копий.  
      – Плеть? – спросил он негромко, водя по ним пальцами сверху вниз и обратно. – Мачеха?  
      – Ага, – буркнул Исфан, не поднимая головы от подушки. – Лет в восемь. Обвинила в краже какого-то кольца и велела пороть, пока не сознаюсь.  
      – И как ты выжил?  
      – Потерял сознание. Пока валялся, кольцо отыскалось.  
      – Это тогда Шапур насовсем забрал тебя из дома в оруженосцы?  
      – Да. Решил – чтобы больше не повторялось.  
      Кубад понимающе кивнул.  
      – Никогда не интересовался… она ещё жива?  
      – Отравилась лет пятнадцать назад, – Исфан прогнулся в спине, и Кубад прикусил кожу на пояснице. – Или кто-то помог. Мне было плевать, и я не узнал подробностей.  
      Кубад подумал: врёт. Исфан злопамятный. Наверняка узнал, кто помог. Может, это был их отец. Может, – думал, вздёргивая на колени и посасывая сквозь кожу косточку копчика, – даже он сам, ведь вряд ли он простил ей смерть матери.  
      Ему до странного нравился такой Исфан, ничуть не меньше того, что заботился о своих волчатах, или того, что, как одержимый, нёсся вперёд, пробиваясь к нему сквозь отряды врагов.  
      Он скользнул языком во впадину между ягодицами, забрался глубже, проникая в тело, помогая себе пальцами, и Исфан гортанно застонал, оттопыривая зад. Он сам подавался назад, теребил член и сам сжимал головку, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Кубад выглаживал его по слюне и не знал, сможет ли взять, в самом деле, таким он был узким, горячим, податливым, совсем непохожим на его нелепые фантазии о нём же…  
Видит небо и все его боги, Исфан нравился ему любым. Но только такого хотелось брать до потери сознания, до горячечного бреда и признаний в любви. Впервые ему действительно хотелось их услышать.  
      – Ты долго будешь тянуть? – вместо признания прорычал Исфан.  
      – Ты ждал так долго и не можешь подождать ещё? – ухмыльнулся Кубад, размазывая кулаком слюну и смазку по стволу.  
      – Я тебя всё-таки убью, – жарко пообещал Исфан, и Кубад приставил головку к узкому, сопротивляющемуся входу. Стенки подавались с трудом. Исфан упёрся лбом в подушку и жадно хватал воздух, Кубад резко подался вперёд, захватил длинные каштановые пряди и дёрнул к себе, отвлекая и заставляя вскрикнуть и изогнуться дугой. И тогда только скользнул на всю длину и замер, чувствуя, как Исфан под ним судорожно сжимается и подрагивает, даря смешанные ощущения удовольствия и боли.  
      – Ш-ш-ш, – Кубад отпустил волосы, провёл ладонями по спине и бокам. – Сейчас. Подожди немного, тебе будет хорошо.  
      Плечи Исфана затряслись, Кубад удивленно глянул на него, а потом понял, что Исфан так смеётся. Он осторожно вышел из него, перевернул на спину и тоже усмехнулся.  
      – Прости, – сказал Исфан, криво скалясь и размазывая белесую влагу по животу. – Не дождался.  
      – Ладно, – согласно кивнул Кубад, – так даже лучше. – Зачерпнул немного, добавил к уже подсохшей слюне, закинул смуглую лодыжку на своё плечо и толкнулся в расслабленное тело. Ему недолго даже удавалось двигаться неторопливо, оттягивая развязку, но очень скоро он безумно колотился внутрь, а полувозбуждённый член Исфана вновь затвердел. Кубад опустил взгляд, почти отстранённо следя, как любовник спешно дрочит себе, не попадая в ритм, и кончил с мыслью о том, что после – надо будет обязательно попробовать, каково его семя на вкус.

***

  
      Кубад лежал, закрыв глаз и обсасывая перепачканные спермой пальцы Исфана. В голове бродили странные мысли. Например, о том, как необычно, что ему совершенно не хочется вина после занятий любовью. Или о том, кто же всё-таки признается первым и стоит ли им вообще тратить дыхание на подобные глупости.  
      Или о том, что им делать теперь, когда давние желания уже сбылись, а новые ещё не зародились.  
      – Был бы ты девкой, – со смешком сказал Кубад и, повернув голову, посмотрел на своё нечаянное счастье, – я бы, пожалуй, уехал поскорее и подальше от обязательств. Но куда я денусь из этой крепости?  
      – Не волнуйся, – Исфан гибко потянулся, так, что щиколоткой коснулся лба. Кубад облизнулся, почти не отдавая себе отчёта в действиях, и огладил эту соблазнительную ногу по внутренней стороне от стопы до бедра. Исфан фыркнул довольно. – Я сам скоро уеду. Как только придут распоряжения от Нарсеса и Кешвада. Что-то затевается в Туране, я должен буду узнать.  
      – Но ты вернёшься.  
      Исфан крутнулся на живот, приподнялся на локтях, заглянул в лицо:  
      – Даже не надейся, что не вернусь.  
      Кубад обнял его, удержал, шепнул в ухо:  
      – Действительно. Придётся дожидаться тебя здесь. А сейчас... – он помолчал, отчетливо понимая, что хочет попросить о таком впервые и не может подобрать верных слов. Исфан смотрел выжидающе, Кубад пытался выговорить: «останься», – но так и не успел, потому что под дверью кто-то заскрёбся и позвал, скуля.  
      – Бахрам, – без труда определил Исфан этого кого-то и, быстро выбравшись из постели, начал одеваться. – Они меня потеряли.  
      – Ну, нашли же, – Кубад не мог понять, печалит ли его упущенная возможность. И всё-таки спросил:  
      – Здесь они не будут спать?  
      Исфан покосился на Кубада, вздохнул:  
      – Если я останусь, мы проспим рассвет. И будет сложнее уйти незаметно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы слухи пошли?  
      Кубад отмахнулся:  
      – Обо мне их и так полно. А у меня тут есть пустой бурдюк, скажем, что я тебя спаивал. Зови своих клыкастых спиногрызов и оставайся.  
      Серо-рыжие комки, поскуливая, вкатились в комнату, настороженно обнюхали хозяина, недоумевая, откуда на нём чужой запах. Исфан ненадолго задержался, увидев кого-то в коридоре.  
      – А ты не завидуй, неудачник, – он ехидно осклабился, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, и Кубад рассмеялся, разгадав, с кем Исфан обменялся репликами.  
      – Первый автор сплетен уже здесь? – но Исфан покачал головой:  
      – Гив не разносит слухов и сплетен без повода. Он не станет о нас болтать.  
      – Даже если Нарсесу потребуется отвлечь внимание столичной публики от себя?  
      Исфан пожал плечами:  
      – Я верю им обоим, – он опять сбросил недавно надетые штаны, забрался под покрывало, обнял подушку и почти моментально провалился в сон. Волчата выбрали себе места на половике у кровати и тоже, быстро успокоившись, задремали.  
      А Кубад лежал, смотрел на них и думал о том, как всё оказалось просто и совсем иначе, чем он представлял.  
      Невообразимо прекрасно.


End file.
